Many loose and lightweight materials present a storage and handling problem due to their bulk. Compression and compaction of said materials can significantly reduce the bulk and provide for ease of handling and storage.
The necessity to recycle various materials has provided a need for compacting such materials into convenient bales of various sizes to provide ease in handling and shipping.
Often the receivers of such recyclable materials specify a maximum bale size. As an example, a recycler of corrugated cardboard may require bales of a size no greater than 4 ft..times.4 ft..times.4 ft. Waste materials which often necessitate baling to improve storage and handling are: corrugated cardboard, paperboard, paper, plastic strips, plastic vessels, plastic sheeting, wood strips, waste building materials; such as vinyl siding strips, paper, paper bags, foam insulation, fiberglass batts, etc. A necessity to bale such materials on a small scale is often found in small factories, retail stores, restaurants, construction sites, farms and in the home.
Often agricultural products must be baled. These may include such materials as: Plant stocks, cane stocks, shrubs, limbs, twigs, and long grasses.